Surface cleaning apparatuses, such as vacuum cleaners, typically comprise a surface cleaning head, which engages a surface, such as floor, and draws in dirt. The surface cleaning head generally comprises a front portion having a dirty fluid inlet, and a rear portion connectable to the remainder of the surface cleaning apparatus. Fluid communication between the front portion and the rear portion is provided by an airflow passage. The airflow passage is provided in a housing or casing extending between the front portion and the rear portion, and which extends laterally across the entire surface cleaning head. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,196 to Wright.